


Before I Forget

by Sarond2222



Series: Don't Forget [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Prequel, don't need to read the main series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Prequel to Don't Forget, to celebrate it getting over 100 Kudos ! A snapshot of how Evelynn and Akali got together, before the life changing accident.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Don't Forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Before I Forget

Evelynn remembered how she met Akali. “This is a stupid plan.” The diva said as she sat in her car, the window rolled down, as she watched the alleway where a bunch of people stood. Ahri was in the front, munching on popcorn as she looked at the crowd.

“Come on Eve, give her a chance, if you think she’s not up to snuff, then forget it, okay ?” Ahri answered as the battle began, the announcer stood in the middle of the crowd, he pointed to a man, who stood tall and proud, a cocky smile on his face too.

“Versus, Tethi, Jhomen, Akali !!” The announcer said with a lot more energy, as Akali stepped up, her face was covered by a dark green bandana, her hair tied back was still unruly, her clothes were a tracksuit jacket and pairs of jeans, yet Eve couldn’t help but stare at her. 

“Begin !” Akali kept the bandana covering her mouth as she spit her bars, the crowd listened, some cheered as Akali teared into her opponent. Once it was her opponent's turn, the crowd made some cheers as he beat into Akali and hit into her failed career. Akali listened as she pulled down her bandana and once it was her turn, she started spitting but this time in Korean.

Akali flowed from English and Korean expertly, the attacks hit harder and when foe tried to cut in, Akali kept going, not letting up her attack. The crowd went nuts, the diva and the blonde watch, popcorn left untouched, too amazed by Akali’s ability. “And at least I have a rap career, unlike you who still sneers while working as the creepy mascot deer !” The crowd cheered at Kali last bar as her foe stared in shock.

The announcer smirked as her pointed at Akali, “Tethi Jhomen is the winner !” The crowd cheered as her foe growled and Akali bowed. The diva smiled at the rapper but it quickly became a frown when she felt a smudge Ahri nudged her.

“Okay fine, you were right.”

“So is that a yes from the diva ?”

“Yes fine but Jhomen Tethi needs to agree, I’m not kidnapping someone again.”

“Oh I think she’ll agree.”

The diva sighed as she stepped out of the car and pushed past some people, that’s when she saw it. Akali’s foe pulled out a knife, the rapper was facing the crowd and so hadn’t seen the blade. “Watch out !” The diva shouted and Akali turned around, she reacted just in time by quickly kicking the knife out the man’s hand.

“Not cool man.” Akali said with a frown, as if the man had tried to spit at her, the diva was taken aback by Akali’s reaction. The man growled before another a guy argued with him, things got out of hand quickly, with people shoving and punching. One person tried to punch the diva but Akali quickly put him into a headlock and threw him away.

“You okay ?” The rapper asked, concerned in the rapper 's eye and Eve nodded. Ahri quickly grabbed both of them and dragged to the car.

“Let’s get out of here, I’m not going to jail !” Eve nodded as she unlocked her car and the trio got in quickly. The diva started the car and quickly drove away from the scene, once they were far away from the corner, the blonde turned around to the relieved Akali in the back.

“Well that was interesting.”

“Sorry about that, thanks for saving me back there by the way, who are you two ?”

“You don’t recognize us ?” Ahri asked, an eyebrow raised when the confused rapper shook her head before pointing at Evelynn’s seat.

“I think you're Evelynn but I’ve no clue who you are.” The diva smirked as she quickly tapped on her phone to play a certain song and Ahri stared in horror at the diva as upbeat light hearted song played around the car.

“You said you got rid of that song off your playlist !”

“Oh, your Ahri aren’t you ! Yeah I remember the kids at my old dojo always asked to put your songs while sparring.” Akali said with a smile and Ahri groaned, covering her face with her hands. The diva chuckled before she focused back onto the rapper and the road.

“Anyway darling, I, Ahri and another member, Kai’sa are forming a K-pop group, we’re wondering if you're interested ?”

“What’s the catch ?”

“No catch, you’ll get full creative control over your rap, well the whole song since we were hoping you’ll produce the song as well but you’ll be able to leave anytime !”

“I should warn you, we are on a time crunch, we need the song and the music video done as soon as possible.” Evelynn said as Ahri glanced at her but the diva ignored her and kept her eyes on the road.

_“No point lying to her.”_

“Okay, how much time ?”

“We need both done before November.”

“It’s October !”

“We may be behind schedule.” Ahri admitted in a low voice before perking up.

“But we have some work done, it just needs a little more work and mastering.” Akali hummed as Evelynn pulled next to a familiar building. The diva eyes went to the mirror and looked at the rapper.

“We can show you the work right now.” Akali nodded and followed the duo. Ahri talked to her about different stuff but the rapper mainly focused onto the silent diva as she stepped into the studio. Akali whistled as she looked at a console, the high quality microphone through the glass and stereo connected around the place. 

Evelynn smiled at Akali’s reaction as the rapper looked around in amazement, while Ahri chuckled and started up their rough song. Akali stopped and listened to the song, it was rough, empty space plagued the song, the beat wasn’t right but it was savable. Once it was done, Ahri clicked it off and looked at Akali, “I know it’s a lot to ask of you but I believe you can do it, so will you ?” The blonde asked, worry was in her voice as the diva placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Give me three days.” Akali answered, the blonde blinked before she quickly hugged the rapper who was a little surprised. Evelynn watched, her arms crossed.

“Thank you Akali, but don’t push yourself too hard.” The blonde whispered as she pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Welcome to K/DA ! Now You’ll need a key to the studio..”

* * *

“It’s been 3 days and I haven’t heard anything from Akali, she’s not answering her phone either.” Ahri said worriedly as Bokkie placed breakfast down for the blonde. The diva drank her coffee as scroll through the latest car before she sighed.

“I’ll go to the studio and see if she's there.”

“Thanks Eve, be careful.” Ahri said with a smile as the diva rolled her eyes and went straight to the door of her penthouse. The dancer stared at Eve with a pan and spatula in her hands.

“Eve ! Breakfast is ready !” 

“My penthouse, my rules, Bokkie.” Eve was reminded as she went straight out the door, she roded the lift down to front and jumped into her car. The diva sighed as tried to call the rapper only to get the same recording.

“I’m sorry but the number you tried has been disconnected.”

_“Weird, maybe she didn’t pay her bill ?”_ Evelynn thought as she drove to the studio, once there she parked the car and jumped out, locking it before she walked into the studio. The diva didn’t pay attention to the passerby as she unlocked the door and switched on the lights.

The recording room was littered with cardboard boxes, some smell had a faint smell of garbage, there were cups of noodles and cans of soft drinks scattered around the studio but thankfully none near the console. The diva’s eyes however were focused on the person who was startled awake by the lights on and fell onto the floor, groaning. Evelynn strolled over Akali, she sighed, “Okay where did you hide the rest you didn’t take ?”

The rapper blinked the sleepers out of her eyes as she stared at the diva in horror. “Sorry what ?”

“Listen I don’t know what you're into but whatever it is, I need you to hand it over. Now.”

Akali groaned as she slowly sat up, realization hit her as she glared at the diva, “Are you, saying I’m on drugs ?”

“Look, it’s just very common for musicians, especially rappers to be addicted to something and I’m not going to let that ruin Ahri’s vision.”

“Oh I see, I’m suddenly on “something” because I’m a rapper ?” Akali accused as she stood and glared at the neutral diva before she looked away. Akali went over to the console and opened up the laptop, turning it on, the diva watched before she looked at the laptop screen. Akali hit play as a song began, there was emptiness for an intro before a beat played that Eve had never heard and the rapper voiced started.

Evelynn listened to the whole song, some lines were recorded before Akali and yet they connected perfectly. Nothing felt out of place and when Akali’s rap bit came in, Evelynn couldn’t help but smile, eventually the song ended as Akali faced the diva. “The only thing I’m addicted to is creating music.”

“I’m impressed.” The diva stated and turned to look at the angry rapper. Akali sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair, she slightly spun herself around as her eyes looked at the light above them.

“It’s not finished, I had this idea for an intro, where we all say this line and mash it together. I recorded myself last night.” The rapper said quickly as she pulled up a recording and played it.

_~Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey_

_You know who it is, coming 'round again_

_You want a dose of this right now_

_It’s K/DA, uh!~_

The diva raised an eyebrow before she looked at the rapper, “Well why don’t we record my line now ?” Akali shrugged and nodded. Evelynn left and went into the recording booth, nodding at the rapper through the glass, Akali hit the speak button.

“Okay I think the microphone is hood up but do you wanna do a test ?” The diva nodded and when she got the button ups, she sang the bit as she remembered it. Akali seemed a little stunned, she hit the record button again and hit the speak button.

“Uh that was great, wanna do another take ?” The two did another take and Akali seemed amazed by the diva’s voice. Once it was decided she was done, the diva came back into the recording room and listened to the recording, the rapper watched for a reaction. Once the recording was finished and Akali made no movement, Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the rapper.

“Are you going to add that into the song ?” Akali blushed before nodding as she added the recording and her own to the timeline, she played it, trying to get the volume correct as the diva looked around the room. Evelynn noticed that one box was opened filled with photos, books, manga and games.

“Akali, have you been staying here ?” Akali froze a little, wincing a little before she started working again.

“Yeah, My boss and I had a deal, I worked for a lesser salary but got the apartment over my job so long as I kept working for him. I had to quit to join K/DA and so I got the boot.” Akali explained with a shrug and faced the laptop, Evelynn frowned as she stared at the rapper.

“Why didn’t you tell Ahri or me ? Surely we could’ve helped you.”

“No offense but I barely know you guys and you just accused me on being on drugs.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure that K/DA is successful, it’s Ahri’s dream and even though she’s a pain in the ass, I care about her but I shouldn’t let that cloud my judgement of you, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I get you, I’m the same when it comes to friends too. I had to carry everything here when I found my friend Ekko was um busy.”

“You should have called me, we may not be friends but I would’ve helped you.”

“Uh, sorry, my phone got cut because I couldn’t pay the bill. My boss also didn’t pay my last salary too, so I only got like $10 in my wallet right now.” The diva frowned, guilt was starting to eat away, Akali noticed this when Eve didn’t reply and turned her chair around to face the standing diva.

“Hey it’s fine though, this isn’t the first time I’ve been this broke, I did couch surf for a while before I got that job with Tahm Kench.” 

“If I knew Tahm Kench was your landlord, I could’ve helped.”

“You know him ?”

“Yes, him and I have known each other for a few decades, but you seem to be dodging my subtle offers to help, darling.”

“Ah sorry, I was taught to be independent. Stand on your own two feet, you know ?” Akali sighed as she frowned and Eve watched Akali wipe her eyes roughly with her arm. The diva quickly took Akali’s hand, the rapper stared at her, her face started going red.

“Kai’sa and Ahri aren’t going to be here for a while, so why don’t we go and get breakfast ? My treat. After recording is done, you can stay after my penthouse, free of charge.”

“What, No, I’m fine here, honest !”

“Kali, Kai’sa and Ahri are already staying while we sorted out a better living space and besides, darling, you need the rest once Bokkie starts her dance training with you.” Akali stared at the diva, the two stayed like that before the rapper let out a defeated sigh.

“Okay, fine you win.”

“I always do.”

* * *

Akali’s version of Pop/Star was a hit with Kai’sa and Ahri, the introduction was changed, but overall the song remained the same. Now, it was on the music video and the live performance to worry about. The first being worked on behind the scenes as Pop/Stars was mastered.

Evelynn sat on the plastic train seat and sighs before she takes a sip from her bottle of water. She looked around the train, the director talking to the crew on the next scenes as the camera crew started fitting a different lens onto the cameras and started testing for the camera’s focus. The diva relaxed a little, taking another sip from her water and rolled her shoulder a little.

“Uh Miss Evelynn ? You were great out there.” The diva glanced at the nervous rapper, she rolled her eyes, knowing that the brown haired girl couldn’t see her eyes behind the sunglasses. Eve scooted down the train seat and patted the one she had just moved from. Akali blinked before she slowly sat down next to the diva.

The two didn’t say anything, they watched the director and the cameraman argue about the angle of the camera. “Thank you for the compliment darling but please it’s Evelynn, we’re all equal in K/DA.” The diva said as she stared at the men arguing, she could feel the younger member's eyes staring at her.

“Ah right cool sorry, I’m just not used to all of…. This.” Akali said as she moved her around the air and pointed towards the diva then to herself. The diva held back a smirk.

“Wanna know a secret darling ?”

“Uh sure ?”

“Neither am I.”

The rapper stared at the diva as she let out a chuckle, “Well, the filming side of things I’m used to, but when it comes to this whole girl group thing well, I’m as clueless as you.” The rapper stared surprised by that answer while the diva smirked. 

“Didn’t you used to be in other groups as well ?”

“Yes, they were born failures, too bland and weren’t my choice, but this was, it’s new, a risk, exciting.”

The two sat in silence while the director looked at the women who sat on a case with a device in her hand, the rapper seemed curious and the diva couldn’t help but chuckled at Akali’s curiosity with the film crew equipment.

Suddenly Evelynn felt a nudge and looked at the other girl. “Wanna listen to music while they set up ?” Akali said as she held out an earbud to Evelynn, the other was in the other the rapper’s ear already, the diva rolled her eyes before she took the earbud and put it into her ear. Immediately, a rap song played into her ear, Akali nodded along, enjoying every moment of the beat.

The diva smiled at the rapper’s antics, “After this, I’ll put on any song you wanna listen to.”.

“Oh ? Will you now ?”

“We’re all equal in K/DA.” Akali remarked as she listened to the song and the diva let out an evil smirk.

_“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you, Darling.”_

* * *

The rapper blinked as she listened to the song, she kept glancing at the diva who wore a smile. “No offense, but I never thought you were a metal head.” Akali said the song played on, the singer whispering the lyrics and Eve’s smile turned into a smirk as they reached the chorus.

_~(Come) Shove it! Shove it! Shove it!_

_(Shove) Shove it! Shove it! Shove it!_

_(The sun) Shove it! Shove it! Shove it!_

_(Aside) Shove it aside! ~_

The diva laughed as Akali jumped a little in her seat and a shocked look at the singer now screaming the lyrics. “Oh believe me darling, I’m full of surprises.” The diva said as the rapper gave a look that read “No kidding.” and the diva laughed.

“Do you know Pentakill ?”

“Oh yeah I know them ! I really like Kayle, she’s really pre-, I mean cool.”

The diva laughed, not thinking much of the common, “Well, after this, we’ll put one of their songs on.” Kali grinned and sat listening to the song, clearly trying to enjoy it. The song was nearly over when the director approached them.

“Sorry about that, okay are you two ready for your next scene ?” Eve nodded as she pulled her earbud out of her ear and so did Akali but she seemed a little upset that their music listening was over for now, the diva noticed this but said nothing.

“Okay for the next scene...”

* * *

“I am the Lightbringer!” Akali sang along as the diva drove down the road to their home, the rapper giggled, the diva glanced over to the happy rapper before she focused on the road.

“What are you laughing at ?”

“Ah sorry, I just thought you forgot about listening to Pentakill.”

“Well if I told you that I really wanted to listen to Pentakill with you, would you believe me ?”

“Really ?”

Evelynn could feel those brown eyes on her but she kept her eyes on the road, “Thanks Evelynn, I appreciate it.” Akali mumbled with a small smile on her face. The diva raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask and kept driving. 

Eventually the song ended and the rapper reached for Eve’s phone to put on another song, suddenly the phone rang, Akali jumped, nearly dropping the phone onto the ground.The diva held in her laughter as the rapper put the phone back and hit answered for her. 

“Evelynn.”

“Evelynn, this is your manager, what’s this about joining a girl group with Ahri ? Because this is a terrible idea, Eve, I’ve seen the lineup, you don’t need some useless dancer and a two bit street rapper.”

“Oh darling, someone finally informed you about that ? Pity they didn’t inform you that I’m firing you.”

“This will ruin your career, mark my word Evelynn, you need-” Akali watched as Evelynn hit the hung up button and sighed. The two stayed silent for a while, the rapper choosing to stare out the window while the diva focused on the road.

“Hey, uh there’s this noodle place I go to, it’s really good. We could go there for a pick me up ?” The diva hummed in acknowledgement before pasting the phone to Akali.

“Put in the location.”

* * *

“So, your manager didn’t know about K/DA ?” Akali asked after a bit of silence from the two, the diva raised an eyebrow at her before sighing.

“No, I knew he wouldn’t like the idea of working with Ahri but I’ll work with whoever I want.” Evelynn answered as Akali nodded but Eve stared at her before she looked away and the rapper shot a confused look at Eve. 

“I’m sorry you heard that darling, that man has no clue about your brilliance talent.”

“It’s no biggie, I’m used to people saying stuff like that, but are you okay ?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the rapper who stared at her, the two stared at each other for a while until the diva looked away and took a sip of water. The waiter came and placed their food down before leaving.

“What do you mean by that ? Am I okay ?”

“He was criticising your decision and he kind of tore into you and your friends, that’s gotta hurt.”

“I’m used to it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be.” The diva was stunned at the rapper who split her chopsticks and started eating. Eventually Eve joined in as well, the two ate in silence before Akali spoke up again.

“I know it annoyed you, there’s no need to hide.”

“It doesn’t just annoy me, it angers me that he, a man who got into the industry because of daddy, can judge you and Bokkie like that, especially you.” Akali didn’t say anything and just listened as Eve continued.

“I admit that I had my doubts about you, but when I saw you rap in that battle, I knew Ahri was completely right, we needed you.” The rapper stopped mid-eating, choking on the noodles and started coughing. Eve reacted quickly, she patted the younger girl’s pat, eventually Akali recovered and offered a small smile.

“Heh sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to say something like that, do you really see me as that important ?”

“I don’t lie about how I feel about people Kali, if Ahri hadn’t found you, we wouldn’t have gotten this far.”

“Thanks Evelynn, that means a lot to me, coming from you.” 

“You know you can just call me Eve,” The diva teased which seemed to fluster the rapper, as she blushed.

“Uh cool, cool, thanks Eve.” Evelynn nodded before she sat back down to her food, she ate slowly, her eyes wandered back to the rapper across from her who sat down, slurping the noodle, her sticks carefully guiding them into her mouth. The diva watched with a small smile on her face.

_“Kali is cute when she eats.”_ The diva thought and realized what she just thought. Eve looked away and started eating.

_“Fuck.”_

* * *

“You like cars huh ?” Akali asked as Eve looked at her from under the hood of the car. The rapper's eyes were filled with curiosity as the diva pulled away from the engine and nodded.

“I do, nothing beats the thrill of going fast, expect the company you’re with.” The rapper shot a confused look as Eve closed the hood of the car and went to her key drawer. She pulled out a key that looked like a remote.

“Do you know how to drive ?”

“Uh yeah, I used to steal my Master’s car when he wasn’t looking.” Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the rapper, who realized what she just said.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll take any of your cars without permission !” The diva smirked before she shook her head and tapped the unlock button on the remote.

“I recently got a new one into my collection, I haven’t played with it yet, would you like to take it for a spin with me darling ?” Akali blinked before she grinned and nodded.

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

“WOOHOO !” Akali cheered as the diva chuckled, she hit the pedal harder as they sped down the track, the engine roaring to life. The rapper grinned as Evelynn drifted around the corner like it nothing before flooring it down the track.

“This is incredible, Eve !”

“It gets better.” The rapper shot a confused look before the diva hit a button and suddenly the roof of the car started coming down. Kali eyes darted up to the blue sky in amazement, like this was the first time seeing it.

“It’s a convertible ?!” Evelynn laughed out loud as Akali grinned, throwing her arms into the air as the two raced down the track. The diva couldn’t help but grin as Akali cheered but eventually they came to a stop when the diva passed the finishing line.

“Eve, that was amazing, how did you get to race on this track ?”

“I rented it, I’ve done it before so I could race my cars without risking other people's lives. Now more importantly, do you want to have a go ?” 

“Wait seriously, you’ll let me drive this beast ?” Evelynn chuckled before she nodded and clicked off her belt.

“I trust you darling.”

* * *

Akali turned out to be a more careful driver than Eve thought she would be as she went fast but not as fast as the diva and looked panicked when the car hit a slight bump. Evelynn laughed at the rapper as she slowly took a corner, “Darling, as much I want you to drive whatever way you feel comfortable, I know you're holding back.” The diva spoke as the rapper focused on the road.

“I know but this is yours and your cars mean a lot to you, to hurt them would be like hurting you.”

“Oh and you don’t want to hurt me ?”

“No, never.” Evelynn paused as Akali blushed and took a corner. The diva stared at the rapper before noticing the pits.

“Going into the pits for a second.” The brown haired woman obeyed as she slowly went into the pits and parked the cars in the pits. Akali looked at the diva, who leaned in closer and held Akali’s cheek.

“That means a lot to me, darling, thank you.”

“Oh don’t mention it, I mean I just dreaded the thought of you being hurt or upset you know ?”

“How does it make you feel if let’s say I got punched or someone upset me ?” The rapper paused, searching her feelings.

“Angry, sad, a need to protect you and it makes my heart drop a little.”

“And what would you say If I said I feel the same if someone did that to you ?”

“I don’t know.” Akali said as she looked away, a small smile on her face and the diva couldn’t help but pull the rapper to look at her while she leaned closer, their nose touch, the younger woman breath hitched. Evelynn looked into the scared eye of the other woman and let out a breath.

“Darling, do you want me to pull away ?” Eve waited for an answer, Akali relaxed a little as the second went by.

“No.”

“Then would it be okay, if I kiss you ?” Akali didn’t seem surprised by the answer but swallowed and her hand reached around the diva’s neck.

“Of course.” Eve wasted no time and kissed her. It was soft and quick but the grin on both of their faces when they pulled away told a clearer story. Eve bit her lip as she smiled, trying to hold in her laughter as Akali giggled like a little child.

“What’s so funny ?”

“Ah, I don’t know, I’m just happy you know ?” The diva chuckled, she let go of Akali’s cheek and carefully held her hand, the rapper watched the diva’s every movement. 

“Well, why don’t we go and celebrate with dinner, call it our first date shall we ?”

* * *

“Rogue, hand me the oil ?” Akali nodded as she put the DS down and picked up the grey plastic bottle. The diva smiled and planted a kiss on Rogue’s cheek before taking the bottle out of her hands, unscrewing the cap. Akali rubbed her cheek, blushing as she stumbled back over the stool that Eve insisted she sit on.

_“If you plan on watching me work then you might as well sit on a proper chair than the floor.”_

Akali smiled as she played her game on her DS, sometimes glancing at the diva as she worked on the car, “Eve, how come you're fixing up this one so much ?” She asked as she stared at the screen. The diva didn’t look up either as she changed the oil of the car.

“We used it in the music video for Pop/Stars, so Ahri thought it might be a good idea if we all rode in it for the live performance.”

The rapper hummed and the two fell in silence. “Do you not like my lamborghini huracan spyder ?” Eve asked as she pulled down the hood of the mentioned car, Akali looked up from her game and shook her head.

“No, no it’s cool I’m curious is all.” The diva nodded, wiping her hands with a rag as her own curiously bloomed inside her mind.

“Kali, which one of these cars are your favourites ?” 

“That green one.” Akali answered immediately, pointing to the apple green coloured car that sat in the corner of the garage, when Eve's eyes fell onto the car, she smirked.

“You mean the aston martin dbs superleggera ?”

“Yeah ? The one that has the cool dark green and has convertible roof-”

“And where we shared our first kiss ?” The diva smirked when the rapper tensed and face became red.

“Shut up.”

“Pick the car and make me, love.”

“Eve ! Oh what the hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glory, glory Man united...
> 
> Hello ! Thank you for reading !
> 
> Special thanks to Manchester United for not losing to Liverpool and standing #1 for another week !
> 
> Yes, I'm into premier league football (or soccer for all you weirdo) and support Man utd, so I'm happy to see them at the top of the league after so many years of not being at the top. Which is why you got this a day early !
> 
> So that October/November timeline is based of the one in the sharp issue, which is weird in my opinion, like Akali joins in October and then the live performance happens in November ? Makes me theorize if their was a different rapper in Kali's place ? Hmmm...
> 
> Also It's stated on the league website that Kali was the producer for Pop/Stars (So joins in October and produce the whole song ? Okay then) so I threw that in as well.
> 
> Also also, the machine the woman was messing around with is a white balance device, to make sure the camera's white balance is correct. 
> 
> The song featured is my own summer by Deftones, a bit of a weird song and that's why Eve chose it, to freak poor Kali out. By the way, I do not claim ownership, so please don't sue, I've got no money. 
> 
> Anyway, Next update will (probably) be ch 6 of Don't Forget, you can find out when that's out by following my tumblr:  
> https://sarond2222.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again thanks for reading, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
